faflfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeno Tattetriz
Zeno Tattetriz is a male ferret backman currently playing for the Adelaide Butcherbirds. Biography Son of semi-famous Greek furniture salesmen Franco Tattetriz, Zeno Tattetriz is hoping to make it big in the FAFL! If you live anywhere near Melbourne and watch a lot of late night TV, You'll have probably have heard of Franco Tattetriz. With his constant sales on outdated furniture and his Greek accent, You can instantly tell it's one of his commercials by just hearing the opening lines. The Ferret from Greece managed to make a living off furniture since he opened his first store in 1983 after he moved to Australia in 1981. Zeno is the youngest of Franco's 4 sons, Being born in 1995. From a young age, Zeno has been more fascinated with Australian Football than most of the family who were fans of the world game. (Soccer or Football if you like.) Zeno has been a big fan of the Werribee Dingos and when he was asked by his dad what he wanted to be when he grew up, Zeno said he wanted to play FAFL football! Franco wanted to make sure his kids got the future they wanted! After Zeno had spent time in AusKick, Franco did something huge to help his youngest son get his wish... He Bought the Brunswick Football Club!!! With this help from his father, Zeno became a decent player for the Brunswick Football Club but it wasn't hard to see as Franco would pay the coach extra if they let Zeno pay in the starting position, Even if there were a few who were better than Zeno. This lead to a player revolt that lead to several players walking out of the club. As the seasons went on and Zeno was progressing forward as a player, The club were going backwards as more players and staff left the club. Eventually the club had become the laughing stock of the league, But Zeno was showing himself as a player who could play decently even under pressure. But even with Zeno, The club couldn't win many games with huge losses coming almost every week. At one point in the 2014 VFFA Division 2 Season, Zeno had 14 goals kicked on him by last year's No.1 pick Konaro Comtachi! Though in 2015, Things started to change as Franco decided enough was enough and decided to go on a spending spree to get the best team he possibly could get! It would end up working as Brunswick would make it to the VFFA D2 Grand Final after winning 16 of their 18 matches. Brunswick would end up smashing Ocean Grove by 106 points. And while this would be good for Brunswick, It didn't say pretty good things about Zeno and his father. It essentially said Franco only bought the club so his son could get a game & when it was getting pretty bleak, Franco just bailed Zeno out by buying up all the great players he could buy! And Zeno could find himself in a bit of luck as several clubs are hoping to rebuilt and find the key pieces to help them win the premiership, Zeno will have to do a lot more than just play footy if he wants to prove to the critics that he deserves a spot in the FAFL as Daddies' money can only get you so far! 2016 Season Zeno would be drafted by the Adelaide Butcherbirds in the First Round of the 2015 FAFL Draft with Pick #8. Tattetriz was presumably picked as a replacement for the delisted Greg Hart, who would end up at the Darwin Storm during the Off-Season. Category:Current Players Category:Adelaide Butcherbirds Players Category:Drafted 2015 Category:Former Brunswick Players Category:Former VFFA D2 Players Category:Players from Victoria Category:Ferrets Category:Centre Half-Backs